


Serendipity (SouYo Secret Santa 2020)

by KristleTribble



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Best Friends, Chance Meetings, Loneliness, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Mentions of the Dojima Family, Mentions of the IT - Freeform, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Nonverbal Communication, Post-Canon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepovers, Traditions, Yu Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristleTribble/pseuds/KristleTribble
Summary: Sometimes, the most beautiful moments happen accidentally, without plans or intention.Yu misses his life in Inaba, but he is about to get a big surprise when he visits the New Year's celebrations at Zojo-ji. He'll go there alone, and come back one soul stronger.//Post-canon, references to spoiler-worthy material from the end of the game.//Minor instances of swearing, but in a fluffy sort of way.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020





	Serendipity (SouYo Secret Santa 2020)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frockbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frockbot/gifts).



> It's been a hot second since I've written fanfiction, sheesh. Please enjoy this comforting fluff and happy holidays to you. <3

Yu Narukami was a lucky fellow. He had to be counting his blessings, somehow.

He was here in Tokyo, the New Year dabbling toes in liminal space -- and gratefully, he was celebrating the occasion with none other than his best friend, the two of them reunited by sheer coincidence.

There was a distant thunder sounding in his mind amid the sights and smells, the crispness of his breath in the air alongside his partner’s, the sheer coincidence of fortune crashing down upon him.

How did things come to this moment?

* * *

When he had crossed the threshold of his parent’s home that fateful day two years ago, nestled like an old bike against a bridge handrail in their quiet neighborhood, Izanagi’s wielder had let out a breath of wonder, tinged with longing.

At least there was his visit during Golden Week to consider, and the Midnight Stage…. But he hadn’t gotten the privilege of even seeing anyone since that time. It had been just over a year. Yu was in his last roll of high school, tying down a job and his own living space, and time didn’t let him maintain his connection to the Team nearly as thoroughly as he might have liked.

Things were drifting, personally. Memories of rainy Inaba came and flew away in his dreams, amidst an unsavory, flickering poison of trauma from the encounter with Izanami. At night he gave up many longing stares at the TV, wondering if he would find a sign from the cosmos to move back in with uncle Dojima, to be with the Team again, to go back to righting wrong.

When those things never came, Yu sort of….became a more distant person. There was no maliciousness, no intent even, but his longing grew a frosty shell around his heart.

Wintertime had come -- and yearning for the snowfall, for Nanako’s warm smile, for the bruises on his face from Yosuke’s fists, for the familiar cries and laughter of the Junes food court.

* * *

He needed a break, an escape from his guilty consumption, a chance to just live life without the obsessions of the midnight adventures.

And so Yu found himself in his silver coat, languidly stretching his legs in a slow stride. There was a certain essence of crisp softness to the lights at Zojo-ji, the paradoxical kind where everything is gelid in winter, yet holds a unique warmth in an otherwise dark place.

With brilliant song, even though partially drowned out by the noise of the metropolitan lights, a million stars cascaded around the heavens above. They signaled that this was a night to remember, a night for solace, serenity.

The grey-haired student passed like a wandering ghost by the  _ kadomatsu _ heralding the temple gate, bowing his head in respect as he went. He rubbed his empty, cold hands together. Despite the massive, regular crowd of people that packed into the grounds, Yu felt like he was alone. It was solemn, this feeling of tranquil loneliness.

He paused to watch in surprise as a crow snacked on the bitter orange of a  _ shimekazari _ , wondering if it was a god in disguise. His feelings -- yes, those were as ephemeral as this strange moment. Maybe things would pass.

As the crow was shooed away by a young boy, Yu turned his back and departed for the center of the plaza.

It was 11:55 when the temple bell shook the air sonorously, and he observed the Buddhist keepers ringing out the  _ joya no kane _ for the New Year’s purity. The senior student counted each stroke carefully, standing stock still in the midst of a milling mass of tourists and natives. His tall stature allowed a glance over the serendipitous crowd, of many skins, many nations. He blinked away the stinging cold of the air.

Yu suspected it was around count 50, or perhaps just after that -- things happened in a blur -- that was when he saw a familiar face emerging up the stairs on the far side. Instinct took over, that pit of anxiousness and longing rearing something fierce in his aching heart. Eyes met from fifty-foot stares, Yu’s shuffle through the crowd turning into more of an urgent weave, polite but angular, full of intent.

He muttered something non-descript under his breath, a mist of hot air escaping his nose, heart threatening to drill a hole through his chest, those grey eyes kept on scanning that face, the faded dye in those locks of hair, an old connection bursting to life --

Finally, his friend -- his partner -- recognized who was appearing from the sea of people. Brown eyes opened wide, headphones slipping to a scarfed neck from the impact of a warm body homing in for a hug. Yosuke didn’t even have time to say Yu’s name, his breath escaping in a futile snake of condensation.

As the bell tolled, though Yu completely lost count of the strokes, his arms shivered in excitement, hands bracing on his partner’s shoulder blades. That stoic face buried into the shorter’s red jacket, simply taking the moment in, brain short-circuiting and nothing coming to mind but  _ Yosuke is here, he’s here somehow. _ His nose burned from sharp inhalations of crisp winter air.

Yosuke looked over his friend in concern, words of greeting falling into the chasm of his throat as he tried to think of something to say. It was a pleasant surprise to see his pal here, but something felt amiss… something tender.

“Yu hey,” he croaked out gladly, “I never expected to see you here.”

The other student drew back and gazed into Yosuke’s warm eyes as if he was re-envisioning them, trying to commit things to memory.

“I’m sorry, Yosuke,” the taller of the two finally whispered.

Jiraiya’s wielder blinked in confusion. “Um, what for?”

“For not keeping up with you.”

Yosuke hummed in consideration, before looking around. “Uh, let’s sit down somewhere? I don’t want to miss the fireworks, but I’m kinda worried about you dude.”

Yu swallowed dimly and let his friend lead the way, still in a sort of shock about this whole coincidence.

“Hey, why are you here in Tokyo?” Yu murmured in amazement.

“Was supposed to be visiting family, but uhhhhhh they cancelled. Last minute stuff I guess. I was coming here anyway for a break.”

Yu nodded, mind in a fog. He almost didn’t process that Yosuke had found them a place to watch the Tokyo Tower’s light displays, and the brilliant fireworks going off were already making a grand entrance into the night sky stage.

He sat with a huff. “Okay. I…. I’ve not been the best at communicating my thoughts sometimes, but…”

“Bro, I honestly think you’re the best of the entire group at this sort of thing!”

The two locked eyes, before Yosuke realized he was stepping on some toes.

“Oh….. I’m sorry Yu, keep talking. I promise I’m listening.”

Yu focused his attention on Yosuke’s curious expression, wondering what the other was honestly thinking of him.

“I just feel bad. I think a lot about our adventures in the Midnight Channel, about what happened with Izanami. I almost miss experiencing that thrill of battle.”

There was a hum of empathy from Yosuke, who looked up at the brilliant golden shower of pyrotechnics, unknowing of the way it shined and lit up the reflection of his eyes.

“Can understand. To be honest, I’ve thought about it.”

“Do.. Yosuke, do you think I’m a cold person? I’ve wanted so badly to reconnect with the Team, but things….they’ve been so busy lately…”

“Partner, hey now.”  The shorter of the two shoved his friend’s shoulder lightly.  “You should be easy on yourself bro. Life gets busy sometimes, I understand that pretty well. There’s no use in beating yourself up like this.”

“Yosuke…” Yu began to protest, a growing habit whenever doubt like this snuck up.

“I promise you’re not ‘cold’, or whatever negative thing you think of yourself as. What matters is however the hell we’re talking right now!”

Yu watched in amazement as his best friend gave a guffaw of laughter.

“No I’m dead serious bro, how the hell did you instantly pick me out of a crowd of people like that? That was pretty supernatural of you.”

The former Inaba student chuckled, a telling return to his humour appearing in the conversation. With a smile, Yu suggested, “Something surreal. I just…..had this moment of peace, with the bell, and then you had to come crashing into things just like that.”

Yosuke pouted. “Okay, fine, I guess you didn’t feel that it was soul-crushing to see me, your long-lost friend, coming to Tokyo because he missed -- because he had no idea you were gonna be here!” The faux-brunette turned away, face flushed from embarrassment.

The grey-haired student leaned forward in curiosity. “You missed me too?”

The other teen furrowed his brows and was about to make a typically snarky remark, hands rubbing together, but checked himself.

_ Yu said that he missed me too. I guess I don’t know why I’m making such a big deal of hiding it. _

“Well…..frankly, I have missed you a lot, bro. Since the stuff all that while back, I’ve just….”

“Wanted to see me?” Yu suggested calmly. There were insights to be had here, and he was duly paying attention to them. His posture was forward, hands clasped between his knees.

“Yeah. You hold good company like no one’s business. Things aren’t so lonely around you.” Yosuke smirked, glancing sheepishly up at Yu. “Man, you’re making me sound sappy and shit like one of those romance novels. Sheesh.”

“Nothing wrong with that though, right?”

Jiraiya’s wielder snorted, running a hand through the faded shock of his dyed hair. “Yeah, I guess I gotta agree.”

The two of them simply sat in comfortable silence for a spell, appreciating the brilliant whorls of light which danced over millions of people. Dances of cobalt blue, cuprous green, and treasured solar sparkles rained a symphony of fire over the canvas of a midnight sky.

The Tokyo Tower’s light displays alternated various shades of beautiful platinum and gold, 2014 falling in glory down upon everyone. Parents gathered their children close. Tourist couples shared serendipitous, hopeful engagements in the warmth of their other’s face. An artist painted the scene before her at one corner of the plaza.

In the moment, things felt once again at rest. Yu’s anxious heartbeat had settled back into a painless thrum, vitality made light by the mere presence of his dear friend beside him.

In a breath, Yosuke’s even voice sounded out.

“You’re like the fireworks up there, partner. You know?”

Yu took pause for a brief moment, trying to interpret the sudden enigma.

“In that I’m temporary?”

“Huh? Where the hell do you figure that from?” Yosuke gave him an uncertain look of confusion. “Jeez….. I mean that you shine, is all.”

The grey-eyed teen’s eyes widened a bit in shock, mouth falling open just barely. If his nose wasn’t already rosy from the cold, it may have appeared a bit flushed.

Yosuke stirred and pinched himself inconspicuously. “Maybe I should take that back, er, I didn’t mean to be so intense.”

“U-uh, no it’s okay,” Yu chuckled, rubbing the back of his hand with a cold thumb. “I appreciate it.”

There was a small part of him that wished, maybe, his hand was Yosuke’s, to maybe comfort the other.

“Yosuke, there’s something I wanted to tell you.”

“Huh me? What’s up?” His brown eyes searched for those of his stoic (former) team leader, those inspiring orbs which brought peace of mind to Narukami whenever he chanced into them.

Yu shrugged mildly, before scooting a bit closer on the bench. He looked everywhere but Yosuke’s face, uncertain of how to put his words.

“Well….can I have a hug? I think it would help me get my words out,” Yu muttered, his eyes shifting across their environment.

“Oh...uh...sure.”

His partner obliged, welcoming the warm, quiet embrace of a true best friend.

_ God, two years ago this would have made me so uncomfortable. So glad I know better. Ain’t nothing wrong with this. _

Yu hid his face in the creases of his friend’s jacket, arms cradling around Yosuke as if he were the most important of stuffed animals -- one that needed to be treated with care and caution.

The taller’s voice explored the silence soon enough. “Yosuke… I appreciate you. Very much.”

The grey strands of his hair tickled at the other student’s throat, causing Yosuke to release a half-giggle-half-murmur of protest. “H-hey partner, it’s alright. I know you do.”

Yu pulled away, hands cradling Yosuke’s shoulders.

“No. I mean that I  _ love  _ you. I can’t explain it, but I feel like I wouldn’t be standing here if it weren’t for you.”

_ Ameno-Sagiri….maybe when I took that initiative and cried out his name _ , Yosuke thought. _If it weren't for us....he would be a shadow -- we would all be shadows..._

The insipid memories were chased away into the corners of his mind.

“Oh. I... think I understand. Wait,” Yosuke began to stammer awkwardly, hands shaking just under Yu’s arms, “Like, love  _ love _ ? As in like a romantic thing or --”

Izanagi’s wielder hummed away the growing ramble, holding Yosuke closer and more assuredly. “Labels…..I don’t think anything like that would really help. We are who we are.”

Yu pulled away. “Right, partner?”

Yosuke’s rosy face belied a lip quivering out of anxiousness, before he reluctantly tried calming himself down. “Yeah...yeah….I just like…. I don’t know… Did you want to be my boyfriend, or something like that?”

The grey-haired teen looked up at the continuing fireworks in the dark sky, shining hopes that they represented. He distantly smirked.

“Are you asking me out?”

Yosuke chattered and his fingers balled up in the fabric of Yu’s coat. “H-hey now! I was just wanting to know if you wanted t-to be a thing!”

Yu gave a genuine smile at that, his heartbeat strong and firm. A hand found Yosuke’s and guided it to the side of his neck, trying not to flinch despite its arctic feel. Gently, he watched his partner’s expression, while lacing the fingers together.

“And what if I do? What if I’m tired of missing you and I genuinely want you to be close to me?”

Something glimmered in the eyes of the other persona wielder, before he murmured something unintelligible. That expression quickly mutated into something like loving frustration, Yosuke looking up and rubbing his face with a hand.

“...You’re gonna make me cry bro.”

Yu couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his body at that, looking appreciatively and adoringly over this close soul. He thought there was something surreal in looking upon the other teenager, something comforting in Yosuke fighting back tears admirably that he really didn’t need to be fighting back.

“It’s okay, partner. You’re crying for your past self.”

At that remark, Yu placed his cold hands over the blooming red skin of Yosuke’s cheekbones, his thumbs driving the tears away. Wind-worn lips placed a feather-light, almost hesitant kiss to the crown of the other’s hair.

He found a hand being stolen, Yosuke holding the fingers shyly and looking gratefully up to his partner.

“It’s a little cold out here, do you think… maybe we could walk around a bit?”

Yu smiled widely, his eyes crinkling with something beautiful, playful even.

“Sure. I saw some stalls that looked interesting on my way here. Maybe we could even do a midnight snack.”

* * *

At 3:03 in the morning, Yu turned over in his blankets, looking at Yosuke’s sleeping face, and over the contents of his bedroom.

They had stopped by Yosuke’s relative’s house to grab his things, Jiraiya’s wielder quietly remarking that it would be weird to stay there while his uncle was out of town anyway. Yu noticed that Yosuke had brought him an envelope filled with cards from the Investigation Team and the Dojima household, though he didn’t ask after it until they had gotten back to Yu’s apartment.

“Did they ask you to deliver these to me?” Yu asked bravely.

“Erm, no comment,” came the embarrassed reply.

Narukami put the drawing from Nanako -- peppered with stickers and the unpracticed scrawl of a toddler titled: “Me and Santa Love You!!” -- right in the center of his desk board.

Yu snickered to himself knowingly. His uncle was probably Santa, in this case.

As for the cards from the Team, they made Yu feel much less alone and more at peace with the state of things. His friends were not annoyed with his absence, even despite his concerns. Things were settling.

And now…..he had realized something significant with his partner.

Yu looked down at the sleeping teen beside him, coyly lacing their fingers together over the sheets. Yosuke stirred, sleepy eyes opening to look over the outline of his best friend’s form in the darkness.

“Oh….sorry to wake you.”

“Mmgh, it’s alright,” Yosuke slurred, before shuffling closer. “I’m just……gonna…”

And before Yu knew it, the other student fell asleep against his chest, an arm casually thrown over the side of his waist.

_ Well, how about that. _

He smiled and cradled Yosuke’s head with a pale hand, gently nuzzling the hair, which was wind-strewn but soft.

Such a warm smile bloomed on Yu’s face that, in the moment, he could honestly feel whatever cheesy holiday spirit was going around, could genuinely understand it.

He may not have had the most cheery decorations up (if any), but he was rightly in the feeling of it all.

Here was peace, with Yosuke snoring lightly in his arms, a blanket strewn over the both of them with the chill of winter creeping comfortably in the crevices of the apartment.

It was his genuine wish, for the New Year, that Yu would never give in to thinking of himself as unloving, and always seek the optimistic route. To move on from the previous adventures and make new ones.

With Yosuke….. Maybe that wish would be a little easier to fulfill.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Here was the chosen prompt from @frockbot :
> 
> "Postgame, Yu and Yosuke go to Tokyo for New Year's Eve to watch the fireworks at Zojo-ji. Maybe they've been a couple for a minute already and they're just being cute; maybe they haven't officially gotten together yet, and this is the night one of them plans to confess!"
> 
> Some Japanese cultural bits researched for this piece :
> 
> shimekazari - door ornaments which attract good fortune, composed partially of bitter oranges
> 
> crows - an animal representing rejuvenation, new beginnings
> 
> kadomatsu - symbolic plant arrangement which functions as a temporary home for gods of blessing
> 
> joya no kane - a Buddhist ritual purifying the body and mind for the arriving year, in which the temple bell is rung 108 times, one for each earthly desire
> 
> I hope this is a suitable Secret Santa gift, @frockbot! <:')


End file.
